


come a little closer

by lost_inclarity



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Canon verse, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, One Shot, just a little bit of smut at the end heh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 02:05:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6265372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_inclarity/pseuds/lost_inclarity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the one where arkadia and titus doesn't fuck things up and clarke stays in polis. there's a festival to celebrate the newly established peace and lexa asks clarke to go with her. and oops, clarke ends up a little too drunk. </p><p>post canon love scene in 3x07. anything after the love scene is non existent, in this fic and in my mind, forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	come a little closer

By now, the whole Capitol has heard of the affair between their Heda and Wanheda. Peddlers of the market gloat about the triumphant idea of a union between the Commander of Blood and the Commander of Death - oh how strong it would make the Coalition - while guards whisper with both relief to see their Heda at peace, and concern that she seems _human_ more than ever, _vulnerable_ more than ever.

It no longer surprises _anyone_ to hear that Clarke kom Skaikru has spent yet another sleepless night in Lexa’s room, but the sight of the two of them striding through the streets of Polis will always attract a sizeable crowd. As usual, Lexa has her hands clasped behind her and shoulders drawn back as Clarke strolls alongside her.

There are several times when the blonde stops at different stores, charmed by each of their local artifacts, where she would _feel_ a ghost of Lexa’s hand nearly reaching for hers. Her gaze would shoot up to meet the soulful green eyes that are staring right back into hers, and she would notice a tint of blush on Lexa’s ears. But of course, the Commander of twelve clans remains standing as stoically as ever, with her hands resting fixedly on the small of her back.

A part of Clarke wishes she would hold her hand in broad daylight - a part that makes her feel like a teenager again. She hates herself for feeling so childish, so foolish, but she relishes in the way Lexa makes her feel young again, pure again, whole again. She relishes in the way Lexa fills the hollow of her heart that was dug out by losses and deaths, and she has long stopped fighting against the way her heart beats with so much life from Lexa’s every look and every touch.

This time when it happens, Clarke breaks their eye contact with a purse of her lips and a fleeting smile before turning back to the owner with questions about their animal products.

“Heda, will you be present at tonight’s festival?” Clarke’s ears perk at the high voice of a curious boy behind her. She pauses in place, fingers lingering over the soft fur passed to her earlier, and waits.

“Perhaps.” She can almost hear the smile in the Commander’s voice as though she is purposely teasing her.

Clarke swallows dryly, her heart bursting with a breath she doesn’t realize she is holding until she feels a brush of air from Lexa on her nape (that is exposed by braids which tie her hair to one side).

Lexa has taken a step into her personal space and Clarke doesn’t even need to turn and see to know it - she has already memorized the warmth that radiates from her lover although it has only been a week or so since their first night together.

“Will you, Wanheda?”

For a split second, Clarke thinks, maybe this is Lexa’s subtle way of inviting her to attend as her guest, as her partner, as _hers_.

She licks her parched lips before looking over her shoulders at Lexa, then at the boy. “Of course.” She beams, for God knows how many times in this one week, she beams from the bottom of her heart.

_____________________________________________________________________

She watches the flames and shadows dance in circles as the crowd buzzes around the bonfire. A guard stands tall several feet away from her, and although it is his sworn duty to protect her, she still feels a pang of guilt for he has to remain by her side while others get to celebrate a new era of peace. She glances down at her nearly empty cup of alcohol with an inaudible sigh as she sits alone on a log beside the fire.

Lexa’s meeting is running longer than she expected. She has been looking forward to this ever since she was asked to come in the morning at the market; ever since Lexa snaked her arms around her waist the second after they’ve returned to their room and kissed her with gentle hunger.

Yet here she sits alone, occasionally greeted by grateful citizens who offer her food, drinks, and a piece of their personal treasures. Clarke tries, she honestly tries to indulge in the festival despite the absence of the Commander, but no matter how hard she tries, a part of her feels missing.

However, although she feels somewhat lonely, her smiles are genuine and joyous as she watches innocent children being _able_ to enjoy these lively moments. She smiles because this, _this_ makes her suffering worth it. This makes all the blood and deaths, guilt and pain, worth it. This, all of this, heals her as much as Lexa does.

She hears leaves crunching at a close distance, the sign of footsteps approaching her from the side and she knows, she smiles, because the Commander is finally here. The crowd doesn’t stop at the arrival of their leader, but simply roar with delight while Lexa greets them with a nod and a rare, loose, smile.

“I heard Skaikru likes a good party. Have I mistakened?” Lexa’s voice rides above the music surrounding them as she gracefully settles down next to Clarke.

“No, you haven’t, I’m just taking it easy. There’s still a long way to go tonight.” Clarke looks over to the Commander with a suggestive smirk, eyes glinting with a hint of mischief.

Lexa catches on easily, and flashes a smirk of her own in return. “Of course.” She pauses and looks ahead at the flickering flame as her smirk softens into a playful smile. “I must admit, I was hoping you were waiting for me, Clarke.”

Silence between the two of them reigns for a second as the blonde admires Lexa’s side profile, the glee and carefree look in her eyes, her cheeks, her lips. “I was.” Clarke confesses lowly as her eyes drop back down to her cup, causing the brunette’s smile to grow.

She hears a light clear of throat and looks up to find Lexa standing in front of her with an extended hand. Clarke raises a brow questioningly as her gaze glows with amusement.

“Will you do me the honour of a dance, Clarke kom Skaikru?”

The world stops, quite literally, as passing civilians gasp quietly to themselves. The whole Capitol has heard of the affair between their Heda and Wanheda, but they have never seen such an immense and outward gesture of affection from Lexa, _ever_. The crowd seems to hold their breath much like Lexa does, as they wait for the other to respond.

Clarke’s lips twitch as she tries to suppress her smile, fearing it would tear her cheeks apart if she lets it shine. Instead, she nods and purses them tightly to hide her bashful grin as she slides her hand onto Lexa’s.

The crowd cheers faintly, half afraid that it is inappropriate to do so as their Commander has yet to publicly addressed Wanheda as more than an ambassador. Soon, most of them return to their own celebration while Lexa wraps her fingers around Clarke’s delicately, leading her closer to the bonfire.

Clarke doesn’t know what to expect from a grounder’s festival, let alone a grounder’s dance, and so she studies her partner intently. She finds a reassuring smile playing on Lexa’s lips as a hand holds her hip lightly.

“Relax, Clarke.” With a gentle tug of her hip, Lexa spins Clarke in a slow circle, lifting their intertwined hands above their heads while her grip on the blonde’s hip disappears. Before they know it, they find themselves roaming free in the beat of drums and rhythm of singing, in this moment and in each other.

At some point, Clarke ends up tripping over her own foot as she tries to imitate a novel dance move Lexa is demonstrating. She falls with a wild laugh, arms wrapping around Lexa’s neck and clinging on for her dear life.

Normally, she would scold her partner and tell them not to snicker at her embarrassing failure, but Lexa looks _so good_ when she is laughing. The weight of the world does not rest on Lexa’s shoulders for a minute and she looks _happy_ being herself, being Commander Lexa. Instead, Clarke continues to laugh and before she can catch herself, she finds her free hand entangled with Lexa’s braids and her lips pressed against Lexa’s smile.

Her eyes fly wide open when she feels Lexa stiffen against her, when she realizes where she is and what she is doing. Blood rushes up Clarke’s neck and turns her face deep red as she quickly steps back, words caught in her throat while she tries to process what just happened.

“I-”  

Her voice trails off into the wind as she is lost for words. Lexa stares at her with an equally surprised look - with her mouth slightly agape and speechless as well.

The Commander is the first to recover with a gulp and a small smile. “It’s okay.” She somehow manages to state calmly despite the way her heart is pounding and the way her head is floating. Lexa reaches effortlessly for Clarke’s hand and waits, giving the other a moment to choose to pull away. When that doesn’t happen, her smile relaxes and softly, she pulls Clarke into her embrace.

“You're safe with me, Clarke.” She whispers into the blonde’s hair as she wraps her strong arms around her.

Let the world see, she thinks to herself. Let the world see their Heda fall in love and rise with strength.

_____________________________________________________________________

By the time they retire into their room, the moon is hanging high above them and lulling the city to sleep, but neither of them is quite willing to let such a magnificent night end.

Stumbling, a drunk Clarke practically hangs on Lexa as the brunette guides her to their bed with a firm hold around her waist.

“Perhaps I was wrong to trust your words tonight, Clarke.” She chuckles to herself as she pulls the fur covers over the younger woman.

“No no no, no. I _am_ known as the party animal queen badass boss for a reason!” Clarke exclaims defiantly with her eyes closed from all the alcohol she gladly downed in the safe presence of the Commander. For once, she didn’t drink to numb herself, to survive pain, to pass time. For once, she drank because she is free to be herself and to be happy, to love and to be at peace.

Lexa’s smile flourishes into a laugh as she watches the other sink comfortably into their bed. She has dreamt of a future like such with Clarke, but she had never dared to hope for it, especially after the mountain. But here she is, heart swelling with love, with _Clarke_.

After tucking Clarke in, she heads over to her wardrobe and begins undressing into something comfier. She slips out of her partial armour and hangs it beside the shoulder piece she had taken off before the festival. Lexa then turns to reach for her dress and shudders when she feels cold hands sliding around her waist. She has grown so accustomed to lowering her guard around Clarke, she doesn’t even hear it when the blonde shuffles over to hug her from behind.

“Clarke.” She mutters under her breath as lazy but heated kisses drape down the side of her neck. “You should rest.” She insists weakly, throat tightening when Clarke’s hands run up under her chest binding.

“Mmm…” The blonde hums into Lexa’s skin before dragging the tip of her tongue up the brunette’s neck to her ear. A soft sigh falls from Lexa’s lips as she tilts her head back onto Clarke’s shoulder, eyes fluttering shut from the way Clarke’s fingers pinch her nipples lightly, twisting and tugging them just _the right way_.

“You were saying?” Clarke slurs slightly in her intoxicated state, but Lexa can still hear the smugness in her voice.

Slowly, she turns to face Clarke, causing the blonde’s hands to drop to her hips instead. “Are you sure about this? You aren’t exactly sober, Clarke.” She asks carefully as her gaze bores into blue.

Clarke’s chest rises from a long breath as her mind calms down to consider the meaning behind the question. After a moment, her head seems to clear up a little, but even if it doesn’t, she knows there are no longer _any_ doubts that she wants Lexa especially after their first time and she knows she no longer needs to fight it. _I love you_ , her heart whispers and Clarke knows it.

“Just shut up and kiss me, Lexa.”

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me @alyciadayumcareys on tumblr :)


End file.
